vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
October (Cthulhu Saves the World)
Summary October is a young necromancer who can't seem to get away from the stigma that comes with having such a frightening classification. She joins Cthulhu's party in the town of Dunwitch during a zombie outbreak after failing to take control of the living dead away from Nyarlathotep. In the Cthulhu's Angels timeline, October acts as the party leader on Cthulhu's behalf, becoming a hero so that the world can learn to not judge others solely on how they look. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C | High 5-A | At least Low 1-C Name: October Origin: Cthulhu Saves the World Gender: Female Age: Unknown, likely late teens to early 20s Classification: Human, Necromancer, True Hero, Member of Cthulhu's Angels Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fourth Wall Awareness, Magic, Fire Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Status Effect Inducement, Mind Manipulation and Fear Manipulation (via inflicting Insanity), Madness Manipulation (Type 2), Death Manipulation, Resurrection (via 1-Ups), Healing (via potions), Teleportation, Can negate Plot Manipulation with the HCD, Resistance to Void Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Death Manipulation, and Power Nullification | Same as before, possibly Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 2), Large Size (Type 10, possibly 11) Attack Potency: Island level (Comparable to early to mid-game Cthulhu) | Dwarf Star level (Defeated the Black Hole) | At least Low Complex Multiverse level (Assisted in the defeat of Azathoth (Cthulhu Saves The World) who resided beyond angled space and was a threat to existence. Killed the Narrator, who viewed the everything else in the game as fiction he could change with a single sentence.) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ reactions/combat speed, possibly far higher (Comparable to Cthulhu) | Likely Relativistic+, possibly far higher (Comparable to Cthulhu) | At least Immeasurable (Fought Azathoth beyond angled space, which transcends time. Fought the Narrator in his home dimension, which existed outside the main events of the game.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Likely Island Class | Likely Dwarf Star Class | Likely Low Complex Multiversal Durability: Island level (Can take hits from enemies capable of harming Cthulhu, who withstood the sinking of R'lyeh while de-powered) | Dwarf Star level (Can fight and defeat the Black Hole and enemies comparable to it) | At least Low Complex Multiverse level (Can take hits from Azathoth, as well as the Narrator once his plot manipulation is disabled) Stamina: High Range: Several meters with her whip, far higher via spells (Capable of summoning snow storms, lightning, tornadoes, and earthquakes) Standard Equipment: Various whips and magic tomes, which boost the potency of certain types of spells, potions, 1-Ups, and the HCD Intelligence: At least average Weaknesses: Often unable to take as many physical hits like the rest of her party members. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Fireball:' Hits a group of enemies with a fire attack. *'Dark Blast:' Targets one enemy with a powerful dark attack that also causes insanity. *'Quake:' Damages all enemies with a powerful earth attack. Acts as a combo finisher. *'Rain of Fire:' Summons flames from the sky which continuously rain down upon her enemies. *'Freeze:' Freezes an enemy with a powerful ice attack. Acts as a combo finisher. *'Snowstorm:' Summons a furious snow storm that deals ice damage to her enemies. *'Lightning:' Damages her enemies with lightning, inflicting electrical damage. *'Plague:' Inflicts disease upon her foes, causing them to take continuous poison damage. *'Deadly Kiss:' Causes a single foe to take continuous poison damage. More potent than Plague. *'Fragile:' Causes her enemies' resistances to drop by 50%. *'Curse:' Drops a single enemy's resistances by 50%. Also adds Insanity. *'Tempest:' Summons a violent tempest to assail all enemies in the area, dealing wind damage. *'Tornado:' Summons a tornado to deal heavy wind damage to opponents. Stronger but less widespread than Tempest. *'Focus:' October doubles the power of her next spell. *'Dark Whip:' October doubles her strength and adds dark damage to her physical attacks. *'Void:' Sucks all enemies into a void. Counts as a dark attack. *'Elec Boost:' The power of all electric attacks increases by 50%. This ability is passive. *'Earth Boost:' The power of all earth attacks increases by 50%. This ability is passive. *'Death:' 100% chance of instantly killing an enemy without immunity. Can also target multiple enemies simultaneously, reducing the success rate to 50%. *'Insane Death:' Insane enemies in her presence will occasionally spontaneously die. *'Generic Narrator Override:' Activated by pressing a button on the Holographic Communicator Device (HCD for short). All manipulation and alteration of the plot is temporarily disabled, while anyone affecting the narrative has their influence replaced with a generic, nonpartisan narrator. Key: Early to Mid Game | Late Game | End of Game Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Cthulhu Saves the World Category:Comedy Characters Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Necromancers Category:Life and Death Users Category:Death Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Ice Users Category:Earth Users Category:Whip Users Category:Void Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Air Users Category:Weather Users Category:Disease Users Category:Poison Users Category:Curse Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Mind Users Category:Fear Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Madness Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Tier 1